Something’s Happen Unintentionally
by MecB14
Summary: Tohru and Yuki are planning to go on a trip to view a waterfall. But Tohru wants Kyo to tag along. What will happen on their trip? Will relationships form or break apart? My first Fanfic. No flames plz, Kohru couple
1. Will you go?

Early in the morning in Japan, a 17 year old brunette girl was sleeping peacefully in a huge pink bed. Breathing softly and curled up in a ball, a alarm went off. Tohru Honda woke with that cheesy smile of hers that every one so dearly loved. Some blue birds were chirping in a tree next to her window, sunshine fell on her face as she peered at the birds. The goofy teenage girl stretched as she trotted to her dresser to pull out her school uniform. And importantly her big blue ribbon symbolizing that she was now a senior at her high school. Today was the fifth day of the school year, and a Friday at last.

Xxx

Tohru's Prov.

Walking to my door, finally gotten dressed, I slowly slid my door open to peer into the hall. The hall was dark, which meant every one is still asleep. "Good!" Whispering to myself. I stepped out of my room and shut the door quietly. Tiptoeing down the hall was a usual for me, because I always prepare breakfast for the Sohomas'. (my caretakers) Walking past Yuki's room, I heard the soft snores of him. I grinned and past his room. Finally passing Kyo's room, I began descending down the stairs. A light was on?! "Oh no! I hope I didn't leave a light on last night, that would be wasting energy. Shigure would have to pay extra money for bills and all because of me!" My innocent mind screamed. I practically ran to in the kitchen to shut off the light. But I bumped into 'something.'

Normal Prov.

The brunette looked up. Her eyes caught a glimpse of orange. That hair only belonged to one person in this house. Kyo. He had his hand placed firmly on her shoulder. "Watch where you run! You almost bumped into me!" She quickly scrambled out of his way. She bowed and repeatedly said, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Kyo sighed and pushed his hair out of his eyes. "No. No. Its ok, I'm just a little moody. that's all. Don't apologize." Tohru's eyes widened considerably. "I'm so sorry Kyo! Did I wake you?! If I did im am incredibly sorry. I know a growing boy, no man, needs his sleep. Well im not saying your not big enough for a guy…..or I'm not saying you are big….!" She kept rambling about random stuff. The orange hair teen sighed once more and walked to the fridge. He got a left over rice ball from last nights dinner. "You didn't wake me. Do is look like I just woke up?"

Flushed face Tohru looked up at him. He really didn't look like he just woke. A towel was draped over his shoulders, his shirt was slightly wet from perspiration, and a bead of sweat was running down his temple. Jumping on the counter, he stuffed the rice ball in his mouth, and swallowed. "I went for a morning jog. So don't worry about waking me up 'cause you didn't." Feeling slightly embarrassed, her cheeks turned slightly pinkish. " Oh, well is it nice out today?" He shrugged the towel to his lap. "its comfortable if that's what you mean." She nodded and began to prepare breakfast for the Sohomas'. Kyo jumped off the counter by Tohru. "Well I'm gonna take a shower." She dried her hands off with the dish towel. "Um Kyo?" He stopped and turned to face her. "Yea?" she began to fiddle with the hem of her uniform's skirt. "Would you like to come with Yuki and I to a waterfall? It's a beautiful thing, a waterfall is." Kyo flushed slightly. "Not as beautiful as you, Tohru." He thought. Looking up, he noticed she had gotten much closer to him. Now his face was glowing red with nervousness. "No way! Not if that damned Rat is there!"

Tohru made a pout like face. "But Kyo! I really want you there with us…..with me" Incredibly flustered by what she had just said, even though it was practically whispered, he exhaled deeply. "I guess." He said quietly. She looked up "Huh?" "I said I'll go damn it!" A huge grin appeared on her face. "Thank you Kyo! I'm so happy!" But when she looked around, nobody was in the kitchen with her anymore. "Must of gone to take his shower" Tohru thought as she continued the preparations for breakfast once more.


	2. Regular morning

Chapter 2

Kyo ran to the bathroom and slammed the door. "Hell...that was way to close." He said with his back to the door. Running his hands through his orange unruly hair, he let out a long sigh. "Why does she have to be so damn cute?!" His normal teen aged mind screamed. The awkward cat ripped off his shirt and walked to the mirror above the sink. He raised his view so that he was staring at his reflection. He squinted a little. "I'm not... that hideous looking, maybe I might actually have a chance with her." Kyo imagined Tohru and himself walking hand in hand on the beach, cuddling in the sand, watching the sunset, kissing, touching her... He stopped his thoughts before they left him in a need for a _cold _shower. Ripping of the rest of his clothes, he jumped in the shower.

Meanwhile, Tohru had finally completed breakfast just in time. Shigure and Yuki were up now too, they were beginning to dive into the cooked meal. Tohru sat elegantly next to her silver haired friend. "Is it good?" Her blue orbs showing anticipation and a little bit of concern. Shigure perked up and beamed at her. "It's delicious! You out did yourself again my little flower!" Her face lit up with joy, then her cheeks warmed with a hint of a slight blush. Yuki looked up from his plate and glared at his elder perverted cousin. "Do you honestly have to be so loud in the morning?" Shigure put a pout face on and wined to _his little flower. _"Awwww! Tohru, Yuki is being cruel!" Tohru sighed to herself. "Don't go complaining to her you stupid dog." The black haired male blew his younger cousin off and stared at the empty seat at the table. "Hmm.... Has anyone seen our Kyon Kyon around lately?" Yuki, still picking at his food sighed. "No. The stupid cat has been locking himself in his room everyday before and after school. He's being really selfish." The brunette petite girl looked up surprised. "Oh, well he's already awake. Kyo is taking his shower because he went for a morning run."

Shigure chugged his tea and leaned back on the floor. "Oh well aren't you the informed one about Kyo, now are we?" He chuckled. Tohru got up blushing to take care of his and Yuki's plate. Then a loud thud was heard. " Ow! Ow! Ow! Yuki why are you so mean to me?!" Yuki had gotten up and whacked Shigure right on top of his head. "Don't make her feel uncomfortable. It's bad enough that she lives with all of us boys and all." Hearing that, she had rushed in the room shaking her head back and forth. "No, no! I mean...I don't feel uncomfortable living here with you boys. It makes me feel needed and loved. And I have adventures with you guys all the time, learning more and more about the Sohoma family every day." She smiled at them cheerfully. "Well we never thought of it that was Miss Honda. I'm glad you feel welcome and at home with us three lunatics." "Watch who your calling a lunatic, you damn rat!" They all looked at the young man with bright orange hair. Water droplets were dripping on to Kyo's clean black shirt from his shower. He glanced around the room and found Tohru's eyes beaming with happiness at him. "Well, well, well. Look who decided to actually come and spend time with us. With you being cooped up in your room and all, poor little us haven't had anytime to see our precious Kyon Kyon." Kyo's temples began to appear, he formed a fist. "My name is not 'Kyon Kyon'. You perverted dog!" Once again, Shigure wined with a pout face. Original. "How am I being a pervert Kyo?" "You always are!" Kyo retorted.

Yuki sighed and rubbed his face. Tohru took this as a sign of him becoming sick. "Oh, Yuki?! Are feeling ill?! Oh no! Was it because of my cooking?! I knew I put too much salt! That was completely..." Yuki put a finger to her lips. Her face glowed from her fuming cheeks. "No. I'm just stressed do to these idiots. I'll be fine." He grinned at her. Then removed his finger from her soft pink lips. "Umm....o-ok. W-well I-I was j-just making su-sure." She finally stammered out. Kyo glared at his rival enemy. "Damn it! How is he always so smooth with her?! Making her blush! And stutter! How the hell does he do that?!" His inner self screamed. "Well I'm off to a council meeting." He waved as he walked out of the dinning area and into the front room to head out the door. A few seconds later that door slid open then was heard being shut. Kyo glanced out of the corner of his eye to get a glimpse of the petite girl standing a few feet away from him. Her cheeks were still red as a cherry and she was holding the dish towel to her chest tightly. Staring out into nowhere, Kyo's voice brought her back to reality. "Yo. Need some help with those dishes?" She jumped slightly and stared at him with confusion. "Oi? Ya' hear me?" She dropped her towel and shook her head to get herself out of a daze. "I'm sorry Kyo. I was thinking and no I can do it by myself. No need to trouble yourself and besides, you need to eat." She looked at him sternly, but not in a scary way, a cute way. He smirked. "I ate something when I was with you before and I wanna help." She looked a tiny bit shocked, but then nodded in agreement. They both headed off into the kitchen leaving poor old Shigure to himself. "Why does everyone leave me?" He asked to specifically no one.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ok well finally got it up *sighs* Yea I know they are really short, but mom doesnt really let me get on so much anymore since I gave my laptop a virus. But hopefully it will stay clean and i can actually work on this thing _ I plan on writing a longer chapter soon. So give me some time and reviews are much needed. :) lolz


	3. Can you say akward?

Chapter 3

As the two teens walked into the kitchen, Tohru looked over her shoulder to get a glance of her orange haired friend. Kyo was starring at her with eyes she couldn't describe, but all she knew that his gaze was making her spine shiver. In a good way. "Kyo?" Her sweet innocent voice echoed in his ears. He starred into her child like cerulean eyes. "Hmm?" She gave him a sincere smile, making him blush. "Never mind." He cocked an eyebrow at her. She walked to the sink, swaying her hips in the mean time. His eyes locked on them. She took out a plate and started scrubbing it. The suds from her sponge created bubbles that began floating in the air around her. Kyo chuckled as some came near her hair and popped. "So do you want me to dry?" She looked at him with her goofy yet beautiful face. "Uh-huh. If you wouldn't mind." He nooded, his bangs going in his eyes slightly. He opened a drawer and got a towel to dry with.

After about ten minutes or so, Tohru had finished her job at washing, so she decided to help Kyo dry and put away. "So tell me about this waterfall that we are going to go see." She grabbed a cup and drying out the inside. "Well I don't really don't know much about it myself, but I'm sure we'll have fun." He grabbed a stack of plates and put them in one of the cabinets. "Yea, I guess." He exclaimed with really no emotion in his voice. Tohru grabbed some glass bowls that had just been recently dried. She walked over to the other side of the kitchen to put them in the rightful place.

She opened the cabinet door and got on her tiptoes to put them away. The bowls had to go on the very top shelf and being Tohru's _short _size can make it rather difficult. Becoming frustrated, she put the dishes on the counter and got a step ladder. All the while Kyo had been putting the remainder of the dishes away. He looked over at her when she had gotten the step ladder. He decided to stay and watch over her just to make sure she didn't fall or anything. Finally gotten to the top of the step ladder, she still had to hike up on her tip toes to reach the top of the shelf.

Kyo's eyes had widened as stepped on her toes. The slight movement had caused her sweet little skirt to ride up deliciously high, revealing her lace yellow satin panties. He felt things stir in his young and very alive male body. Unknowingly, he had came dangerously close to her. He mentally kicked himself for this, but oh the view! His cheeks became red as thoughts he normally saved for night came crawling into his mind. His view got even better when she finally reached that god forsaken shelf. Then a long sigh escaped her. Kyo hastily backed away so she didn't suspect him of the perverted deeds he had just committed.

As she was stepping down, she did not realize that the step ladder she had taken was the broken one. With a small snap, the ladder's leg gave away. Then a shriek was hear. Kyo tensed and automatically ran to catch her. Tohru felt strong arms go around her waist and then a loud thud occurred, but strangely she felt no pain. A extremely loud _POOF _echoed off the kitchen walls. Tohru's eyes widened, she jumped up to find a orange cat on the floor. "Oh no! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! It's just that the ladder, than me screaming..." she rambled on as she picked Cat Kyo up. "It's okay Tohru. You didn't hurt me." The orange fur ball spoke. "Well...you want me to put you in your room then?" She grabbed all of his clothes and kept them by their furry owner. "Yea, that would be nice." Tohru nodded and started walking down the hall to their stairs.

Walking up the stairs was a bit of a challenge, due to the fact that she was holding a cat in one arm and a full set of clothes in the other. Somehow the goofy rice ball made it up. Tohru strode down the upstairs hallway till she arrived at the first door. Kyo's room. She hesitated. The orange cat looked up at her with wondering eyes. "What's the matter?" Tohru looked down at him. "Well it is _your _room Kyo. I don't want to disturb your privacy." He huffed a small laugh. "I'm inviting you in. And your welcome in my room anytime Tohru." She gave him a huge smile and held him closer as she slid his door open. Once again, she hesitated, but when Kyo flicked her arm with his tail impatiently, she went in. They went over to his unmade bed. The sheets were half way on the floor and his comforter was all the way by the door. He gave her a embarrassed smile. She sat him down gently. "Thanks Tohru." Laying his clothes out on the bed next to him, she nodded. She then sat at the very end of the messy mattress, she looked around.

How his room needed to be cleaned! But it all screamed Kyo. This was definitely _his territory. _It sure did smell like him. A musky yet pleasant smell with a hint of some kind of fruit...an orange! How convenient. Although, it was totally different from her scent. She had been told many times before that she smelled of strawberries and vanilla. But Kyo's scent always seemed to calm her in the most difficult situations. Even no with her not even being stressed, it calmed her senses.

Tohru's face lit up with another genuine smile. She moved her hand a little and suddenly felt a paw. She blushed because it was practically Kyo's hand she had just touched. Feeling comfortable though, she moved it back to him and began petting his head. Kyo, shocked but very pleased, went closer to her. She giggled as she heard purrs coming from the little Kyo. Tohru picked him up and set him on her lap as she began to give his ears some special attention. The vibration in his throat grew louder. As did a blush that was forming even in his cat state. "Kyo, I've never heard you purr so much." The teenage girl giggled. He began nuzzling her hand. She obliged by itching under his chin. Apparently that was his favorite spot because his purring became even louder. The deep throat noise echoes through her ears. Kyo reluctantly licked the top of her hand. She immediately stopped due to the unsuspected show of affection. "Was that a kiss?" Her mind began to spin with the possibilities.

Feeling the loss of her loving touch, Kyo's purs halted. He looked upward, straining his neck in the mean time, Kyo saw Tohru's face glowing with a feirce blush. "Tohru?" His voice said in a very different tone. It sounded alien to the both of them. Her blue orbs grew as she looked at him. "His voice...it's so...deep." Her inner self said. Kyo thought he knew why it was so...husky. Purring takes a toll on one's vocal cords. But purring was definitely not the causing factor here.

Suddenly, another _POOF _sounded. Tohru blinked to get her eyes to focus again. When they finally adjusted, she was sitting in front of a very exposed Kyo. Her eyes skimmed his features. His hair even more unruly than before, his eyes cloudier and darker than usual and...her eyes traveled bravely below his stomach. Her mouth formed an "O." Her face instantly went to a slight blush, to her whole face becoming red. Kyo, not exactly or completely aware of what had just happened, felt a sudden chill on his lower half. He looked down, he saw tan skin. "Fuck!" He cursed under his breath. Kyo grabbed for _anything _that could shield himself from the innocent eyes of _his _Tohru. Strangely to find those eyes not being to innocent at the moment. Her eyes were staring directly at his bare manhood. Finally grabbing his pillow, he placed it over his little friend, or in Tohru's point of view _big _friend.

Kyo, feeling quite embarrassed, itched nervously at the back of his hair, making it even more ruffled than it was. "Umm..." His voice back to normal and maybe a little high pitch. Tohru shook her head and brought her view upward to lock gazes with a pair of ruby, cloudy ones. Her brain finally registered. "Oh my god! I am soooo sorry Kyo! I didn't mean to look! Well, I kinda did, but not purposely! I'm sorry!" She rambled off as her breath hitched from her screaming and tears slowly began to fall from her eyes onto her flush cheeks. Kyo starred at her this time with wide eyes. "Damn it! She's crying! What the hell do I do?! I bet that damn Rat would know what to do! Ok...calm down Cat, you can hanle this. He sighed than started. "No, I should be the one who's apologizing. I exposed you to something you may not be ready to see." She shook her head back in forth as her head hung low. Her hot tears fell onto the hard wood floorin front of his bed. Kyo turned, boxers in hand, and pulled them up his muscular thighs as quick as possible. He turned back around to face her, solemnly he walked to her side. Kneeling, he tried to get her to look at him. "Tohru?" She kept her head down. He put his hand under her chin. Her chin felt like ice! Her tears had almost stopped flowing out by now though. Tilting her head up, he saw that her eyes were red and puffy as well as her bottom lip quivering. Oh what he would give to just touch his lips to hers. They were pink and probably cold to the touch. He shook his thoughts of kissing her. He looked into her soulful eyes. "Listen, I really am sorry about that. And it's not your fault. It's this damn curse's fault." "But I looked willingly!" She exclaimed rather hastily. His lips curved up into a grin. "Everyone is a little curious about seeing the opposite sex's intimate parts. I'm not mad Tohru." She had stopped crying now and she was looked directly into his ruby orbs. "Are you s-sure?" He nodded. Tohru gave him a forced smile.

They both got up and walked to the door. "I'll leave you alone so you can get dressed." Once again he nodded and watched her as she walked down the hall swaying her hip unintentionally. "Girl you'll be the death of me." He whispered and with that he closed his door to get dressed.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

OK! Woot! I hope this one is longer than the otthers. *thumbs up* Well I know I haven't gotten to the lemons yet, but hey they aren't at the waterfall yet. *wicked grin* Until next time


End file.
